Winter's Love
by Anime Monkey Girl Fan
Summary: It is a cold winter's day in Tokyo and two ninjas spend time together, admiring this beauty. Who's to say nothing shall be exchanged between the two? DororoxKoyuki


**Here's another little one-shot fanfic on my favorite Keroro Gunso pairing of all time! DororoxKoyuki! X3 We honestly need more fanfics on these two and I am the founder of the only Keroro gunso community so far, which is of course DororoxKoyuki fics XD Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a cold winter's day in Tokyo. Everyone wore heavy clothing, while they walked upon the soft, white snow that crunched softly under their feet. Snow continued to fall lightly from the sky and young people played happily in the snow, with no worries of school, since it was closed.

Two ninjas sat down side by side on a building, watching the beauty of the snow falling from the heavens.

Both of them enjoyed each other's company and were happy to be able to spend a day together by themselves.

"It's so beautiful…" said Koyuki, staring up at the sky with amazement.

"It is indeed." Dororo agreed. "The first snow of winter is always quite a sight."

Koyuki smiled as she glanced at him for a moment and looked back up at the sight of the falling snow.

Dororo watched as the snow fell for several moments and looked at Koyuki, who haven't noticed that he was looking at her. Her beauty looked stunning to him, as it always had whenever he laid his eyes on her.

He remembered the day he first met her…She was the one who took care of him and showed him kindness that he almost never had or was given by anyone. She was like an angel to him…He would get lost in her teal eyes whenever he looked into them…Even on the most saddest of days, when he saw her smile, he would feel his spirits lift in a short matter of time, for it would brighten his day, for she was there for him and that was enough for him.

Koyuki noticed that Dororo was staring at her and looked at him. Dororo quickly looked away, his cheeks burning under the mask he wore.

The female ninja wondered why he was staring at her, but decided to not say a word and looked back ahead.

She had been with Dororo for a long time now and she cared very much for him, as he would for her. He would help her, whatever she was having trouble learning about the city life and encouraged her to keep going forward, no matter what. He also would protect her and make her happy in any way. She remembered that Natsumi told her about what 'couples' were and said that they were a boy and a girl who had feelings for one another that was stronger than feelings one's family would have or a friends.

She thought that possibly she had those kind of stronger feelings for Dororo…

She felt herself blush at those thoughts.

They both looked at each other, and when they saw that the other was looking, they quickly turned away, blushing. Dororo's mask was useless to hide the blush on his face and Koyuki's blush had increased more on her face.

Without actually thinking, the two ninjas slid their hands to the other's, until the touched, causing them both to notice what had occurred and blushed even more than ever.

They both looked at each other. Koyuki staring into Dororo's blue eyes and Dororo staring into Koyuki's teal eyes.

"Koyuki…" started Dororo, keeping his eyes onto hers.

Then suddenly, to his own shock, Koyuki had picked the little frog up, so she could look at him as she held him out in front of her. Then as time passed slowly, Koyuki started to go closer to Dororo's face, with their blushes increasing the closer they got.

Then finally, Koyuki's lips pressed against the place where Dororo's was. Koyuki continued to kiss him, with her face flushed, while Dororo's face was completely red and it spread across his body.

Dororo was completely stunned. He had felt so embarrassed, since after all, he was experiencing his first kiss. He begun to relax himself and wrapped his arms around Koyuki's waist as best as he could manage.

Due to lack of breath, the two pulled away from the kiss—both their faces blushing furiously—as they stared at each other silently for a few moments, not too sure what to even say.

"Thank you, Dororo." Koyuki thanked suddenly, smiling at the blue frog.

Dororo blinked curiously at this. "For what, Koyuki?" he managed to ask, trying to ignore the blush on his face.

Koyuki continued to smile. "For always being there for me when I needed you most." she said.

Dororo felt himself blush more and quickly looked away to try to hide it. "I…I-I wish to thank you too, K-Koyuki…for always being there for me…" he thanked, while stammering nervously and embarrassed.

Koyuki blushed a bit and smiled at Dororo. She then pulled Dororo into a close hug, causing the frog to become more embarrassed, but he calmed down and returned the hug.

No words needed to be said, for enough was done to show the strong affectionate feelings that had with each other. They both knew how the other felt…For the words could be told through that kiss and hug:

_"I love you."_

The two ninjas looked like quite a pair of lovers and were the perfect soul mates for each other...Even if the two were from different worlds...they still cared for each other with the same love.

* * *

**I just love to write about the love between these two. Besides, a red frog loves a human girl, so why not a ninja frog with a ninja chick? XD Review!**


End file.
